Ancient Relatives
by dystopianfiction
Summary: This is an AU where the Atlantis Expedition is allied with the Asurans. This is my 1st story. It's a SGA/SG1/SGU crossover. Forgive me if my OC seems overpowered. He is similar to Khalek and Adria, as he is a near-ascended being and has Ancient DNA.
1. Prologue

**Ancient Relatives**

* * *

**Summary**

Hello Fan Fiction Community. This is my 1st story. It is going to be a series. It'll start as a SGA/SG1/SGU crossover. I have already planned the sequel. It is going to connect this story with BSG (Battlestar Galactica).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Stargate shows. I really wish I did, but I don't. I do own my character, though (Right?).

Forgive me if my OC seems overpowered. He is similar to Khalek and Adria, as he is a near-ascended being and has Ancient DNA.

This is an AU where the Atlantis Expedition is allied with the Asurans. That means that, later on, a lot of things may seem overpowered.

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Asuran Primary City-Ship (Where Sheppard's Team 1st Arrives)**_

_1 Week Before Sheppard's Team Arrives (Around SGA Season 3: Progeny)_

Niam turned to look at the stargate as it abruptly came to life. He was curious as the stargate had not activated in quite some time. "Water" erupted from the ring before settling at the event horizon of the wormhole. Niam, and every other nearby Asuran, watched as a glowing sphere with tendrils of energy came through the wormhole. The "sphere" paused until the stargate deactivated, then rushed backwards along one of the bridges that connected the city-ship to the rest of the planet.

"You and you." Niam said, pointing at two Asurans in security uniforms. "Come with me. We have to follow the 'sphere'"

Niam and the guards raced down the steps and along the bridge at inhuman speeds. They arrive outside the Asuran Council Chambers to find other Asurans have beaten them there. The door suddenly opens and Oberoth come out, flying backwards into a wall. As he stands, the "sphere" exits the room and stabs Oberoth with one of its energy tendrils. The guards reach for their weapons and suddenly freeze. Seconds after, Oberoth disintegrates into individual nanites. The "sphere" suddenly transforms into a glowing man with similar clothes to Niam. Niam eyes widen at realizing that he is in the company of one of his many "parents."

Turning to address the group, the man begins to speak. "I am Cyprus, an Ancient and therefore one of your creators. Oberoth is no more forever. He has been destroyed physically, as well as digitally. There is no return from this complete destruction."

"You," Cyprus exclaims, turning his attention to Niam. "Are a member of the Asuran Council, are you not?"

"Y-Yes." Niam replies.

"Good. You are now leader of your people. Rule wisely and your people shall prosper even further. And, yes, this does eventually mean ascension for those who are patient, yet actively seeking it."

Cyprus turns to leave and begins walking towards the gate. Once at the gate, he pauses to make an announcement.

"Be hospitable and trusting of those who come through the stargate with good intent. Else I return wrathful for disobedience."

With that, the stargate activates, all chevrons lighting up at once, and Cyprus steps through without another word.

_1 Week Later_

Niam stood next to the DHD console as the stargate activated. 'Two visits in a matter of days. Strange.' He thought. Niam watched an odd six-wheeled machine came through the wormhole. An Asuran approached Niam to tell him that the unknown "probe" was transmitting a form of video feed back through the wormhole. At hearing this, he walked to the stairs and cautiously moved toward the machine. Niam crouched down next to the machine and looked into its camera.

"To whoever sent this 'probe,' please know that, if friendly, you are welcome here on Asuras." Niam found it interesting that whoever he was talking to used a mechanical probe to scout out new worlds.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir." Exclaimed the strange machine though its radio. "I am the leader of an expedition of peaceful explorers. We will prep a team, including myself, to come through and introduce ourselves. We will redial in 30 minutes."

"Understood. We await your arrival." Niam smiled to himself, nervous and excited to be meeting a group of off-worlders, most likely humans.

_30 Minutes Later_

The stargate dialed up once more and activated. Niam had brought the entire Asuran Council to the gate room the meet the human delegation. The stared in fascination as an Athosian, a Satedan, and four humans from unknown parts of the universe came through the gate. A woman, shorter than the four men, stepped forward towards Niam.

"Thank you for graciously inviting us to your city. I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir. To my left are Dr. Carson Beckett, Dr. Rodney McKay, and Lt. Col. John Sheppard. To my right are Ronan Dex and Teyla Emmagan."

"You are most welcome. I am Niam, recently appointed leader of my people. If you don't mind, where do you come from?"

The man named John stepped forward. "Well Teyla is Athosian, and Ronan is..."

"That much we already know. What we really wish to know is where the four of you come from." Asks Niam, gesturing towards the four Tau'ri."

"Why do want know where we come fro…" Sheppard exclaims defensively.

"It's alright, John." Elizabeth says "I've got this under control. We come from a far away planet, in the neighboring galaxy. We are currently staying at a long abandoned outpost of yours. This brings me to my first question for you. Do you have any spare ZPM's?"

"For what purpose what you nee…" Niam began to say. Then it hit him. Atlantis. They had to be from Atlantis. It explains why they were asking about ZPM's. It also explains why, when they first came through the stargate, they were shocked. 'They must've thought they went full circle.' Niam then continued to speak. "Of course we have spare ZPM's. We would graciously give some to the people currently inhabiting Atlantis."

Niam felt all eyes turn to him. He fellow Asurans stared in shock, while the color from the humans' faces drained. 'They look like they are about to loose consciousness.'

"And Atlantis," Niam continued, "Isn't ours. You must think that we are Ancients. We aren't. We are Asurans. Machines created by the Ancients for the purpose destroying the Wraith."

"You're machines?" Rodney said out of a now growing fear.

"Yes. I will explain our creation. At the height of the war with the Wraith, the Lanteans sought to create a weapon to kill the Wraith on a microscopic level. Turning to nanite technology, the Lanteans built nanites which were programmed with the destruction of the Wraith and self-replication. These creations were encoded with an aggression code that surpassed even that of the Wraith. The nanites, being intelligent, began replicating and interlocking, taking the most advanced form they knew—that of their creator. Fueled by a rage they could not understand, the machines begged the Lanteans to remove the aggression programming, but the Lanteans refused, for they had created base codes that prevented the Asurans from harming them, and they were desperate to find a weapon to destroy the Wraith. When they concluded that the Asurans would not be the weapon they sought, the Lantean Council sent a fleet of battleships to Asuras, wiping out everything, and deleted all references of our creation, save for Asuras' Stargate address."

"Wait a minute. If you were destroyed, how are you still here?" Asked Sheppard.

"John. He was probably getting to that. I apologize." Reprimanded Weir.

"Quite alright. Questions were to be expected. I will continue. Despite the Ancient's attempt, some of the nanites survived, and began to replicate again. After rebuilding, we began to attack the Wraith. The Wraith created a shut down code that deactivated our directive to attack them. This resulted in us returning to our homeworld where we isolated ourselves."

The Asuran next to Niam began to speak. "Dr. McKay, you are not a medical doctor, are you?"

"That is correct. I have four diplomas, degrees in physics and mechanical engineering, and 2 Ph.D.s."

"Arianna, shouldn't we wait to ask such a question?" Suggested Niam.

"I, and many others, do not believe so. If Dr. McKay is as intelligent as he claims then he might be able to remove the aggression code and unlock our safeguards." Replied Arianna.

"McKay," said Elizabeth. "I'll need a time frame before you begin."

"I can give you a random number, but I would have to look at the code. Now I just need someone to lead the way."

"Arianna will take you. Thank you Dr. McKay. This could mean our salvation. Now, Dr. Weir, where are you from? Wherever it is, we wish to formally ally ourselves with you, exchanging ambassadors if at all possible."

"We are from a planet called Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy. And the alliance and ambassador program sounds brilliant, though I will have to take it up with my superiors."

"In that case, we will need the gate address to Earth. We exceed the power requirements necessary to dial another galaxy."

"John, would you mind helping out with that?"

"Yeah, sure. The symbols are…"

_2 Days Later_

IOA Representative Richard Woolsey was waiting anxiously in the gate room at the SGC. He was startled by the gate suddenly activating. He was glad it

"Welcome to Earth, Mr. -Mr."

"Niam."

"I apologize for forgetting your name."

"Quite alright. Now, if you don't mind, please lead the way."

Niam, Arianna, and a few other Asurans were led to the conference room. Sitting around the table was SG1, General Landry, General O'Neill, Richard Woolsey, Dr. Weir, Dr. McKay, and some other IOA representatives.

"We thank you for allowing us this meeting. Let's Begin. The requirements we are looking for in an ambassador is that the chosen person has a family consisting of a spouse and children. We would also prefer that they have the ATA gene." Announced Niam before the IOA gathered at the SGC.

"These are specific requirements. However, there are already a few candidates chosen that meet these requi…"

"Actually," cut in General O'Neill. "There is one family in particular who I think you'll take an interest in…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Ancient Relatives**

* * *

After going through writer's block and re-reading my story, I decided to make some changes.

This is not a new chapter; just a replacement.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Stargate shows. I really wish I did, but I don't. I do own my characters, though.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Russian Embassy in Seattle, Washington**_

_May 28, 2006, 3 Days after First Contact, and 1 Day after Niam's meeting with the IOA_

Alexei Volkov sat in his father's office, waiting for his father to get off the phone. The 10 year old sat impatiently, waiting to "discuss" today's events at school. Alexei tried not to, but continued to look at his reflection in the glass. He kept watching his own eyes to reassure himself that the previous events at school were now over.

Leoban Volkov busy talking with the IOA about a new job opportunity, when his son walked in. Leoban was a lower ranking ambassador in the IOA, helping to represent Russia's offworld interests. Before that, he was a serving as an Attaché at the same embassy. After he got off the phone, he sighed.

"Alex."

Alexei knew his father meant business. He preferred to be called Alex, yet his father always called him by his birth name. His father only called him Alex when he was disciplining Alex, or was trying to have a serious conversation with his son. Alex's eyes kept darting from his father's and back down to the floor.

"Y-yes, father?" Replied Alex

"Would you mind telling me what happened at school today? You don't have to worry. I'm not disappointed or angry, merely concerned."

Alex began to recall the trouble at school.

~ It was recess, and Alex was enjoying it with his friends. They were having fun running around and joking. Then Alex heard it. It made him freeze. It was Scott, the kid who had bullied him for 4 years now.

"Well if it isn't little Alex?" Scott taunted. Scott approached close to Alex, staring down at him.

"Are you actually gonna put up a fight today, or are you gonna continue to pathetic as usual?"

"W-Why now, Scott? Why, after months of leaving me alone, are you gonna pick on me now? Isn't showing off to everyone good enough for you?" Alex surprised himself at standing up to Scott. His friends stood there in horror, some shaking their heads, warning him not to tempt Scott. The warning came too late, however, as the next thing Alex knew, he was lying on the ground. Alex got up, only to have Scott push him down again. Alex got up yet again. Scott was getting angry at Alex not submitting as usual.

"Why won't you stay down?" Scott demanded.

Then the unexpected happened. As Scott backed up to charge and tackle Alex, Alex's fear was swiftly replaced with anger unlike he'd ever experienced. As Scott got within arms reach, Alex pushed Scott back 20 feet. Scott sat there, terrified. Alex was just standing there, stunned. He looked around at the gathered crowd. Most were shouting "Fight!" Some of them were giving him looks of fear. His friends were cheering him on. Instead of continuing the fight, Alex went over to Scott to help him up. Scott jumped up and began backing away.

"Stay away from me, freak!" Scott exclaimed.

Alex glanced around, and then turned, running into the school, seeking shelter in the bathroom. He started to break down as he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the number to the embassy.

"D-Dad? Can you p-please send a car? Th-There's been a fight," Alex managed to say through his sobs. "I know, I know. T-Thanks, dad." ~

"- and after that, I got picked up and brought here."

"I see. We'll discuss this more after dinner at Daniel's."

"We're having dinner with Uncle Danny? Awesome!" Alex was excited at hearing this. He always had fun hanging out with family.

_**Home of Daniel Grayson in Tacoma, Washington**_

_Later That Night._

Austin Graysyone was waiting patiently by the window for his family to arrive. His mother, Monique, was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. His father, Daniel, was watching the news, continually reminding his son that staring out the window won't hasten their arrival. Austin was just about to reply, when a car pulled into the driveway.

"They're here! They're here!" Austin watched as his Aunt Elizabeth, got out of the car, followed by his Uncle Leoban. Shortly after came Alex, making a mad dash to the front door.

"Alex, settle down!"

"Oh, he's fine. He's just excited to see his cousin." Replied Elizabeth.

Austin opened the door for his cousin, only to be tackled by Alex. He heard is dad chuckle after turning off the T.V. and coming to greet his twin sister, and her husband. Elizabeth was also laughing at the boys' reactions to seeing each other. She then greeted her twin brother. It was just then that Monique came out and welcomed the guests. She then turned to the boys, who were busy wrestling, and told them to settle down, set the table, and wash up. She then announced that dinner would be ready shortly. Then boys stopped and did as they were told; Alex grumbling about it, while Austin was silent on the matter. Alex hated boring chores. Austin didn't like them either, but setting the table was different. When the boys went to wash up Alex paused to look at himself and his cousin in the mirror.

"Ever wondered why we look almost identical?" He asked.

"Sometimes, but then I just think that it's because my dad and your mom are twins." Replied Austin.

"Maybe… But I'm still not convinced."

At this, Austin paused to look in the mirror. Austin had dark brown hair, like his mother's and father's hair, and brown eyes. Alex had bright green eyes, like his mother's and uncle's eyes, and black hair. Other than that, Alex and Austin shared the same facial structure, height, build, even the same birth date, 5/7/1996.

"Huh. We do look identical, don't we?"

"That's what I've been saying! Maybe it has something to do with what my dad wanted to talk to us about."

_40 Minutes Later_

Leoban was the first to speak up after dinner.

"Thank you Monique. The meal was excellent.'

"I'm glad you thought so. I have desert in the freezer. Should I get it?"

"Of course! But first, there is something I want to talk about."

Leoban waited until he had everyone's attention to begin.

"First of all, we are all familiar with Stargate Program, correct? Rhetorical question. Of course we all are. I am, being an ambassador associated with the IOA, Daniel is, by being a BC-304 engineer, and Monique is by being an on-site doctor at the same facility. The children and my wife all know because of their close relation to us."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Inquired Daniel.

"I was getting to that. The IOA has a proposition for us. The Atlantis Expedition recently came across a world of machines who emulate the Ancients. They call themselves Asurans, and were created by the Ancients for the purpose of destroying the Wraith. First contact went extre-"

"Again, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I was getting to that as well. If you would be patient, I'll explain. The Asurans requested an ambassador with a family to live on their homeworld and they calle-"

"So the 3 of you have an off-world opportunity? How exciting!" This time it was Monique who interrupted.

"Actually, the IOA asked for all 6 of us. Elizabeth and I have already discussed the issue, and have agreed that the move is in our best interests. Now we just need to hear from you 3."

"Looks like we won't be competing for the job after all." Replied Daniel

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, General O'Neill called and offered us the same job. He said their might be other candidates, but we were likely to get chosen. Monique and I talked it over and our answer to you is the same we gave to General O'Neill. Yes, our answer is yes."

"That's great. Now to contact the IOA and pack for the move. They also mentioned that we can keep our homes and that the government will maintain them, should we decide to return to Earth. Now, how about we have that desert you were mentioning?"

"Coming right up." Replied Monique

"I'll help, mom."

"So, Daniel," Starts Elizabeth, "How is Austin doing?"

"Just fine. His genetics are stable. It really is incredible. SGC doctors have found that his DNA is 30% Ancient. That coupled with the fact that its 3x more dense than standard human DNA. They're saying that with enough focus and practice, he could develop abilities on par with those of the Doci."

The evening continued normally from there. At around 10:00 pm, Leoban, Elizabeth, and Alex left to pack and prepare for the move. Austin's family began to do the same.

* * *

Feedback via reviews or messaging is welcome. Doesn't mean I'll change it though. My story is now proceeding as planned. Suggestions for future events is welcome, however.

edboy4926: Good chapter. As for future events, maybe they should start building a city-ship where the outpost is.

A: Good idea, however I was planning to leave the outpost the way it is and expand McMurdo. As for city-ships, the IOA is going to have one on Mars as an outpost/early warning system for Earth. Each off-world base and colony will also get one as a pre-fabricated colony.


	3. Tech Update 1

**Ancient Relatives**

* * *

Every now and then, I'll release a Tech Update, which is either technical specifications on ships, weapons, etc., or changes in this timeline as opposed the mainsteam universe.

* * *

**Tech Update 1**

The Daedalus participates in the Battle of P3Y-229. The addition of a 3rd 304 in this fight leads to the Korolev surviving.

Michael. Instead of deceiving him, the Atlantis Expedition outright tells him that he was wraith. After raging a bit, he accepts his new life and becomes part of Major Lorne's team. He and Ronan constantly fight.

The Aurora was not destroyed. Mckay, with help from the crew in stasis, brings the engines back on line and hyperspaces it to Lantea. It remains in orbit as a drone weapons platform until the day that it can be repaired (Hint).

The Orion was not destroyed. In the series, Major Lorne has power transferred from shields to weapons. In my AU, Lorne transfers power from the engines the weapons. This allows the Orion to continue having shields and it survives.

* * *

That's all for now. I'm currently working on Chapter 2.


End file.
